


A Little Advice

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Feminization, M/M, Sex Toys, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal are in a brand new relationship and Will isnt used to all the traveling Hannibal's job apparently requires. He goes to Alana and the science team for a little relationship advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvkurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkurai/gifts).



> This is my first Hannigram fic ive written on ao3 ohman. Its unbeta'd so if anyone wants to beta it would be appreciated greatly.

When Will first started dating Hannibal, he didn’t realize how much Hannibal had to leave for various conferences, charity dinners, and other social events. Whenever Hannibal had to go somewhere, he would always ask if Will wanted to go, but more often than not, he said no. Eventually, Hannibal stopped asking Will to go with him, which was a huge relief. It was one less thing that invoked his lover’s potential disappointment over Will’s social anxiety. 

As their relationship progressed, Will eventually moved into Hannibal’s over sized home. Hannibal refused to let Will keep all of his dogs inside the house, but he allowed Will to hire a contractor to come build a warm place for the dogs to sleep in. Which was a huge compromise for the two. 

Now that Will was living with Hannibal, he had gotten used to having Hannibal around constantly. He was the one with the crazy work hours, not Hannibal. Hannibal’s schedule was supposed to be dependable and solid. One day, Will got some upsetting news. Hannibal was going to be gone for a few days for a charity event in Wisconsin. Will had no idea what he was going to do in Hannibal’s big house all alone.  
Finally, it came time for Hannibal to leave for his damn conference and Will smiled and waved Hannibal off as he left to board the plane. Will sighed heavily and drove back home, the whole time reprimanding himself for acting like Hannibal would be gone for a year, instead of four days. 

Upon entering the house, Will made a beeline for the backyard, where his dogs were playing. He stayed outside with them for as long as he could, killing time before he had to go back in and try to sleep. Eventually, he was exhausted from running after his four legged family and he trudged inside, moping. He hasn’t slept alone in almost four months. Tonight was going to be rough. 

****

Will woke up in the middle of the night panting heavily and clutching onto Hannibal’s pillow. His cock was leaking and it felt like it had been hard for a while. To his embarrassment, he started humping at the pillow between his legs until he came in his boxers. 

"Shit" Will said. "Hannibal’s gonna kill me."

Will waddled into the bathroom to clean himself off, before heading back into the bedroom to grab the satin pillowcase to see if he could salvage it. 

***

When Will woke up in the morning, he knew it was going to be a shit day. He was off during class, so he just plowed through it, hoping that none of his students were concerned enough to break the unspoken rule of never addressing Professor Graham about personal things, ever. 

When Alana saw him, she dragged him out to lunch with her, Beverly, Zeller, and Price to see if they could figure out what was wrong. They all agreed that it would be best if they just went to the nearest person’s home and ordered takeout. This just so happened to be Brian and Jimmy’s condo. 

"Jesus." Beverly said, "I for one am shocked that you guys are this clean." 

Brian scoffed, “Yeah, that’s Jimmy, he’s the neat freak.”  
"I can see it." Alana laughed."

"I, uh, didn’t know you two were living together." Will stuttered, trying not to sound like an ass.

"Oh yeah, we’ve been living together for almost a year now. When the lease on Brian’s crappy apartment was up he needed a new place to stay. I said I was looking for a roommate, and here we are." Jimmy chirped. 

"So when did you two start seeing each other?" Will asked. 

"Uh," Brian started, but he couldn’t finish over Beverly’s exclamation. 

"You’re fucking?" she yelled while Alana shushed her. 

"Will, we haven’t really told anyone that." Jimmy said quietly, a blush spreading across his face. 

Immediately, Will tried to backtrack, apologizing while edging towards the nearest exit. 

"Its fine Will." Brian cut across Will stuttered apologies, "I just kinda want to know how you knew is all."

Will tried to process the fact that Brian and Jimmy weren’t going to permanently hate him for accidentally outing their relationship. So it took Brian a few tries to get his attention, but eventually, Will managed to gather his wits to explain. 

"When I went to go throw this receipt away I saw a few empty condom packets in the trash. I wouldn’t have thought it was a big thing if it was in a bedroom, or even a bathroom, but this is the living room. Traditionally, this is where communal things happen, not sex. Normally, if there’s stuff like that in the trashcans in open places, it means that it’s the owners fucking. I’m also guessing the sex part of the relationship is new, because you two are still using condoms. unless Jimmy just doesn’t want cum on his furniture." Will finished, awkwardly.  
Everyone in the room was quiet, suddenly Brian burst out laughing. 

"Almost everything you said was correct Will damn! Except a little of the info was mixed up. Yeah Jimmy and I are in a relationship but we’ve been at it for a while. We really don’t need condoms at this point, Jimmy just hates the mess sex makes." Brian chuckled, and looked over at Jimmy, who was smiling fondly at Brian. 

"Ugh" Beverly said, "Will I have to endure puppy eyes in the lab now that I know?"

"I don’t know Bev." Brian teased, "Now that you know, I might not be able to resist stealing a kiss or even a fuck from Jimmy every now and then."

"Like you already don’t when she’s not looking Brian." Alana cut in. 

"Ha! Funny, tell me shrink lady, why have you convened us here today? Not that I don’t enjoy company." Brian asked.

"Oh yeah, Will what’s gotten into you? You’ve been listless and out of it all day. Are the nightmares coming back?" Alana asked with concern. 

Will wanted to protest and say that he was fine, but he effectively outed Brian and Jimmy’s relationship. They weren’t angry, but he still deprived them of telling their friends on their own terms and in their own time. So, he tried to say what was bothering him without trying to sound like a pining dog missing its owner. 

"Hannibal and I moved in with each other a few months ago and I haven’t really had to sleep away from him, ever. So, last night was the first night in four months that I’ve slept alone and despite calling Hannibal before bed, I still had trouble sleeping." Will finished with a sigh, strangely relived to have that off his shoulders. 

Alana gave Will a look that said she knew he wasn’t giving her the whole story. In return Will gave her a look that said he knew he wasn’t telling her everything, but it was for a reason. 

"Will." She sighed, "we’re all your friends here, we won’t judge what you have to say, or your relationship with Hannibal." 

"Fine," Will grumbled " you asked for it. Hannibal has, uhm, uh, he’s ah-"

"Spit it out already!" Beverly said.

"He pretty much fucks me to sleep." Will practically shouted. "Almost every night, he fucks me until I’m too exhausted to move. It’s like I went through withdrawal last night. It’s embarrassing! I mean, it’s been a day."

"Will," Jimmy cut in, "It’s really not that difficult to understand, when Brian and I get separated for some reason or other, I struggle to sleep as well. What I suggest, is that you go and buy a sex aid." 

"I’m sorry, what?"

Jimmy smiled, “A sex aid, it helps if its the closest to your lover in shape and size. Your imagination is big enough that you can make a decent attempt at conjuring an image of Hannibal, and that way you can be prepared for when he has to leave again, or if you have to. You don’t have to tell Hannibal about the toy, but it might help if he knows. I told Brian what I was doing when I bought one.”

"I’ll tell you one thing, it makes phone sex a lot better." Brian laughed, only to be smacked on the back of the head by Beverly.

"Shut up asshole, your partner is trying to give good  
advice and you’re being a piece of shit." She hissed.

"Is any of this new to you?" He snapped back. 

The two continued bickering while Alana and Jimmy tried to referee, and Will had tuned them all out. What Jimmy said made a lot of sense it helped that none of them outright laughed at him. So, later that evening, after he was officially off the clock, he found the nearest sex shop, that wasn’t extremely shady and bought a dildo that was the closest to Hannibal’s dick.

***

When Hannibal came back three days later, he roughly fucked Will against the front door as a greeting. Later when they made it back to their room and Will lay on his stomach, fucked out and whimpering, he decided that he wouldn’t tell Hannibal about the dildo. He kept it hidden in the secret bottom of his trunk of fishing gear. He inherited the trunk from his dad, and he used to use the secret drawer to hide important paperwork, but when he moved in with Hannibal, he didn’t really have a need for it. Hannibal insisted that Will’s things be stored in neat filing cabinets alongside his. 

When Hannibal left Will felt like the toy he had then wasn’t enough, despite the fact it worked wonderfully the last time he used it. He went online and ordered a decent sized vibrating plug and cock ring, which had him screaming Hannibal’s name over and over until his voice was hoarse. 

Will quickly fell into a cycle, whenever Hannibal had to leave for an extended period of time without Will, he would buy a sex toy. Eventually he had acquired a decent sized collection. He hadn’t even been able to use all of them, he just went out and bought a new one. One he was too anxious to try was the sounding set he bought on a whim. It had ribbed and normal sounds of varying sizes, there was a set that included vibrating ones, but he pretended not to acknowledge them. He didn’t want to admit that he was too scared to try them out. 

***

Hannibal was suspicious of his lover. Lately, whenever he got back from a trip, Will’s pussy would seem a little too stretched out for his fingers, and he knew Will was adverse to fisting (Hannibal was working on that). He also knew that his lover knew better than to cheat, however it was still a (very small) possibility that Will was being unfaithful. So, Hannibal set up a few small cameras around the bedroom and in the kitchen (if Will was fucking someone that was one thing, but if that bastard was in his kitchen so help him god) and in various other rooms. Later Hannibal brought up another trip that he would need to take on Friday,and that he would only be gone for a couple of nights. 

***

When Friday rolled around, Hannibal kissed his lover goodbye while he lay in bed and laughed as he struggled to get up to at least see Hannibal to the door, but Hannibal bid him to lay down and rest.  
He then drove to his office and set up shop there. He pulled open his tablet and opened the app to where the video feed from his house was being sent to. Will was still laying in bed, precious boy. Hannibal chuckled, remembering how sweet Will sounded when he was begging Hannibal to fuck him harder. Hours passed and Hannibal caught up on work every once and a while checking in on Will. So far he wasn’t seeing anything out of the ordinary-

wait

Hannibal watched Will bend down over his father’s old trunk to slide open a drawer that hadn’t been there before. Hannibal zoomed in on the contents of the drawer and when he saw what it was a dark light entered his eye. 

"So this is what you’ve been doing while I was away, naughty little cockslut." Hannibal purred.

He turned up the volume, glad the cameras had microphones in them. He saw Will pick up a sound, inhale deeply and put it back down with a sigh of “tomorrow or I just get rid of them altogether.”  
He watched Will go for a much more familiar toy, a prostate massager. 

Hannibal felt his cock stiffen as he saw Will undress and prepare his tight little hole. He grabbed a packet of lube from his desk and pulled out his dick. 

"Oh you precious little cockslut, when I get my hands on you again Friday will seem like a walk in the park. I’ll use every one of those damned toys on you and you’ll take it all won’t you? I hope you’re used to wearing that cock ring I saw in there little slut, because it’s not coming off until I’ve cum inside you at least three times." Hannibal was growling now, roughly tugging at his cock, swiping precum over the head and adding it to the lube already slicking his cock. 

"Oh Will, once I’m finished with you that pussy of yours will be gaping, mark my words, darling." Hannibal came with a growl never taking his eyes of Will, who came with a loud groan.

***

The next day while Will was at the Academy, Hannibal snuck back into his house with a package. Inside was a sound, it was identical to the sounds that Will had in his little treasure trove, except this one vibrated. He hoped he read Will correctly in assuming that he would use a sound tonight, and that though he would go for a ribbed one, he would choose a small one. After, he replaced it in it’s box he made sure he had the remote to it and he waited. Will would be home in an hour, and Hannibal had to be sufficiently hidden by then. 

*** 

When Will got home he climbed the stairs with a determined look on his face. He wanted to try the sounds tonight, and nothing would stop him. Will went into the bedroom and carefully opened the secret drawer. that held his sex toys. He carefully grabbed the small box that held his sound set and he took a deep breath and opened it. 

He reached for the normal one, but decided against it, and grabbed the smallest ribbed one. That was the one Brian wouldn’t shut up about when Will asked him about sounding, back when he first got the set. He relaxed himself and reached over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube they had in there. Will worked some over his cock head and into the slit. He then slathered some all over the sound, it was probably too much, but he didn’t want to fuck this up. He then took another deep breath and put the sound into position. Every website he checked said it should slide in without much prompting, and Will was relived to know that they were right.  
So far the sensation was just weird, his cock just felt like it was full and oh

oh

oh fuck

Will honestly didn’t know how to handle this much sensation at one time, he was about to reach to take it out when he heard a faint click. 

He didn’t have time to wonder about what that was, before the sound inside of him began fucking vibrating.  
Will couldn’t help it.

He screamed.

Loudly.

He had no idea how this was happening, he didn’t know why it was, all he knew was that he might just die from this. He couldn’t take it. 

Suddenly there was a sliding noise, and Hannibal emerged from the closet. Will couldn’t do much but howl in pleasure-pain, hoping his lover would end it.  
Hannibal grinned and grabbed the end of the sound and slowly thrust it in and out, causing tears to fall down Will’s face. He thrust it a couple of times before pulling it out, a large stream of cum followed it. Will was close to blacking out, and before he went under he heard from a far away place Hannibal telling him to just wait and see what he does to his pussy.

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr ](theplaguedr.tumblr.com)


End file.
